


Roses Are Red, I've Got the Blues

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Reader-Insert, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: Reader bartends at a fancy hotel. On your Valentine's night shift, Martin Freeman orders a drink. Does what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit early for valentine's day, but couldn't get the idea out of my head. Please comment, kudos and whatever else. x

Working at a classy hotel bar, I was fairly used to a man in a suit. Racking up massive tabs, constantly bragging, expecting any woman to be putty in their hands. The past half hour I had spent cleaning glasses and half-listening to the boasts of a handsome, if arrogant businessman.   
I rolled my eyes as I turned away from him, picking up a handful of champagne flutes, fleetingly sharing a smile with one of the quieter patrons. He was wearing a low cloth cap and staring down at his half empty whiskey, but I’d clocked him as soon as he walked in.   
“I’m sorry, am I boring you?” The arrogant man questioned rudely. I was silent for a moment, half humiliated, half tempted to answer honestly. Sadly I valued my job and stayed silent.  
“Do you know who I am? I expect an answer!” The man spat, the other man standing now, walking over and squaring up to him. He removed his hat and I nearly dropped $100 of glassware. ‘Martin Freeman’ my mind squealed at me.  
“Mate. No one knows who the fuck you are. You may not have been boring her, but you’re really starting to piss me off.” Though the other man had a good few inches over Mr Freeman, he backed off, scowling and exiting the bar.  
“I’m sorry ma’am, I respect that you could have handled him on your own, but people like that are a dime a dozen in my industry, and I couldn’t just watch him talk down to you like that.” I almost swallowed my tongue in my hurry to thank him.  
We made small talk as he sipped through his third and fourth whiskey,  
“So, what brings you to this boring establishment? Business or pleasure?” He chuckled and raised his eyebrows,   
“Can I lie?”   
“I’m a foreign bartender, you’ll probably never see me again, so no… you can’t lie.”   
“On this day for the last sixteen years, I’ve booked the penthouse suite here with my partner… valentines tradition.” He sighed shakily, “But this year, she’s with someone else and I had to book so far in advance… I couldn’t face cancelling.” He didn’t look heartbroken, just lost. “I can’t remember the last time I spent valentines alone.”  
“I’m terribly sorry… I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.” He nodded, massaging his temples.  
“Another scotch please.” I poured it and slid it back over to him, he sighed into it, “I don’t drink alone all the time, you know.” He chuckled dryly, and I picked another tumbler off the shelf.  
“You’re not drinking alone.” I smiled comfortingly, pouring myself a double shot of the amber liquid and clinked it against his. I screwed my face up as I took my first gulp,  
“It only tastes so strong because you’re not using it to drown your sorrows.”   
“How do you know?”  
“Alright, I’m all ears, if I’m in tears at the end, you win.” I smiled,  
“I’ve got the opposite problem actually. I’ve never had… plans for Valentine’s Day.” His eyebrows furrowed,  
“None of your partners been that serious?” I shook my head, blushing, but feeling emboldened by the whiskey, still burning it’s path through my body.  
“I’ve not actually…” I hesitated, deliberating how best to relay such embarrassing information to my celebrity crush.   
“I’ve never… had anyone.” His eyes widened, gulping hard, his knuckles turning white with the pressure of sitting still.   
“Speechless huh?” I grinned, though my humiliation simmered just below the surface.   
“You’re telling me… you’re a virgin?” I nodded, my lips unable to form the word.   
“How…? Why?” I bit my lip as I thought it over,  
“Same reason that you kept your booking I suppose. Don’t like change, uncomfortable with the new territory.” He nodded,  
“I must sound like a real prick, in here complaining after fifteen near-perfect February fourteenths.” I shrugged,   
“You could make it up to me by telling me what would have made them perfect.” His brow creased and he looked down at his drink,  
“Sorry. That was rude, it’s none of my…” I was cut off by him purposefully downing the rest of his drink and standing up,  
“Let me show you.” My breath hitched, coughing in a poor attempt to hide my nerves.   
“I’m working, I can’t just leave with you… as much as I would like to.” I busied myself with re-organising the already-organised table numbers, hurrying to the furthest table in the hope that some distance would clear my mind.   
He watched me as I nit-picked, smiling as I eventually worked my way back to the table nearest him.   
“No one has come in since prince charming took his leave. I’d say everyone’s either in bed or… in bed.” He crowded me against the bar, his expensive cologne filling my nostrils, intoxicating me, clearing my head of any coherent objection. He pressed more firmly against me, his hips pushing me flush against the polished marble.   
“Let the devil on your shoulder win for once.” He chuckled in my ear, his hot breath leaving goose-bumps in its wake. I pulled my phone out of my pocket with shaky hands, quickly dialling my boss’s number.   
“Hey boss, I know it’s early but I’m wondering if I can close up? No one’s come in for over an hour and I’m hoping to…” I paused for a moment, searching my frazzled brain for excuses, “… get to bed before sun up.” Mr Freeman chuckled at my turn of phrase, staring as he waited to hear the boss’s reply.   
“We turned the usual profit before I left anyway, close up when you’re ready. He must be bloody good to throw you off three extra hours of holiday rates.” I blushed,  
“Thank you.” I ended the call, pocketing my phone again, the silent space between us was thick with longing,   
“I’m afraid you’ll have to be going Sir, we’re closing now.” He chuckled and threw an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him, his other hand rested on the back of my neck, his thumb rubbing gentle circles before I was lost in his kiss.   
His lips were warm and sweet, and still tasting vaguely of whiskey, I could feel him smiling each time we parted for air.   
“Shall we get out of here before someone inevitably comes looking for a drink?” He offered his hand and I took it, following him blindly to the penthouse suite.  
“It’s beautiful.” I whispered as I admired the large, open space of the suite. The room was framed with glass windows, highlighting the gorgeous city view. My eyes were torn between the beauty of the skyline and the intimidatingly luxurious bed less than ten feet away.   
“You don’t like it?” Mr Freeman questioned, a twinge of sadness in his voice,  
“No that’s not it at all… it’s all beautiful.”  
“Then why are you… oh. I’m sorry, you want to go… I…”   
“No. I’m exactly where I want to be.” Seeing him nervous was comforting in a way, I was reassuring myself as well as him.   
“We can take it slow.” He kissed my jawline, “Promise you’ll tell me if you want to stop,” another kiss, higher this time, lingering, “I’m gonna make this so good for you.” I shivered as he took my earlobe between his teeth, nipping and sucking before trailing more sloppy kisses down my neck.   
His gentle hand on the small of my back led me to the bed, I stood at the edge and watched him drop to his knees, eyes hungry, fingers nimbly unbuckling my heels and tossing them out of sight. His fingers rested on my ankles, sliding them up my legs as he stood again. They came to rest against my ass, squeezing gently, shooting me a cheeky grin.   
“I’ve been waiting hours to get a handful of that ass.”  
“And? Does it live up to your expectations?”  
“I will need to examine it more closely to be sure… looks promising though.” He chuckled, moving slightly to shrug off his suit jacket. We remained in relative silence as my shaking hands removed his tie, fiddling with shirt buttons.   
He toed off his shoes, and soon his navy shirt hung loosely from his broad shoulders. My fingers crept under the expensive fabric, pushing it off his shoulders. I clawed at the buttons of my blouse, suddenly desperate to feel his skin against mine. Tossing it to the floor, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him against me with more force than anticipated, sending both of us toppling onto the bed.   
He chuckled as he steadied himself, he sat back on his knees, seemingly fixated on the sight of me beneath him.   
“Tell me when we get to something you haven’t done before.” He whispered, leaning down again, his tongue flicking against the seam of my lips, gasping, I allowed him entry. The mixture of his soft touch and insistent tongue made me weak.   
“You taste like coffee.” He chuckled, our faces inches apart, our heated breath mingling between us. He leaned in again, “Espresso, definitely.”   
“Only way to survive night shifts.”   
“I’m not complaining, I was hoping that maybe I was the one to keep you up all night though.” His lips drifted from mine, ghosting his lips down the hollow of my throat, nipping at my collarbone, kneading my lace-covered breasts with his free hand.   
As much as I wanted to watch him, I found my head tipping back against the pillows, seemingly of its own accord.   
I arched my back, giving him room to unclasp my bra, still shivering when his hand finally caressed the overheated skin of my back.   
“Umm, I…” he sat back on his knees immediately, “No,” I giggled, “I don’t want you to stop, I just… haven’t done any of it before.”  
“How did I get this lucky?” he smiled, but his eyes were intense, another shiver of nerves and arousal shot through me, settling at my core.   
“Are you cold?” I shook my head,  
“Are you nervous?” his thumb brushed gently over my cheekbone, fingers brushing my hair off my face.   
“Yes.”   
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes.”   
“Do you want more?”   
“God yes.” With that, he unhooked my bra, lightly tracing his nails down my back, causing my hips to buck unexpectedly into thin air. He kissed my shoulder, taking the bra strap between his teeth and pulling it down, immediately repeating the tease with the other strap. He spat the flimsy fabric onto the floor, adding to the ever-growing pile of clothes.   
We made eye contact and for half a second I considered covering myself,   
“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, leaning down to take one breast in his mouth, his hand gently squeezing the other, his lightly calloused thumb brushing over my nipple, grinning against my skin as they instantly hardened. I let out an uncharacteristic whine as he breathed heavy over the sensitive, spit-slick skin.   
He took one of my hands, limp by my sides until this point, running it through his hair, I instantly latched on, guiding him unknowingly. Though unexperienced, my body knew where I needed him, and became more impatient as the heat between my legs increased.   
Sliding down the bed further, he kissed and licked down my stomach, navel and busied his mouth with a hipbone as he unbuttoned my pants.   
He sat back, his hair mussed, cheeks red, looking every bit the dishevelled mess I had imagined on lonely nights.   
“May I?” he asked, his fingers just tracing the edge of my pants. I lifted my hips immediately, watching in awe of him, as he pulled them down and off in seconds. I sat up further against the pillows as he unbuckled his own pants, standing to remove them, unabashedly smiling as my eyes raked over him, lingering on his strong thighs, broad chest and the decidedly intimidating bulge in his briefs. Climbing back onto the bed, he straddled me, watching my expression as he experimentally grinded against me. My hips rolled against his, my clit seeking the friction of his cock between two thin layers of fabric.   
“D’you like that?” He murmured between kisses, I could only moan in response. He chuckled, “Me too.” He grinded on me in a slow but gorgeous rhythm, my hips lifting to meet his every time he slowed.   
“Fuck. I can feel how wet you are already.”   
“Ngh.” I groaned in response, “Please.”   
“Please what? What do you want beautiful?”   
“Unfh… I don’t know, I need… fuck, please touch me!”   
“Of course.” He rolled over onto the bed beside me, kissing me lightly before trailing his fingers up my thigh before cupping me through my cotton knickers, his palm rubbing over me in perfect circular motions before pulling them down past my knees, my legs instantly kicking them off and spreading slightly, as if begging to be touched.   
Winking, he slid down the bed, nibbling at my hipbone again before kissing a sloppy trail to my clit, his tongue darting out to lap once over my clit, before moving lower to lick a stripe from my entrance, over my lips and back to my clit again.   
He held my hips down as he worked his magic. His tongue keeping exquisite pressure on my clit as he worked a finger inside of me. I had done this myself, but his fingers were longer and wider than mine, instantly curling inside me, rubbing over my g-spot as he sucked on my clit.   
This time, my hand moved to his hair, gripping slightly, spurred on as he groaned when I pulled it a little.   
“You taste so fucking good, can you take another finger?” I nodded, moaning almost constantly now, biting my lip hard as a third finger entered me. They stayed still inside me as he worked my clit,   
“Does it hurt?”   
“Not really. I just feel full.” He nodded, sucking on me again as his fingers began to thrust experimentally. He found my g-spot again almost immediately, stroking it until I was a quivering mess. “Please Martin!” he looked up at me, grinning as he continued, “I- I need you inside me.”   
Slowly he withdrew his fingers, kissing my clit one last time before crawling off the bed.   
“Let me just grab some things.” He smiled, sauntering into the bathroom. He returned less than a minute later with a towel, spreading it out under me and moving to the well-stocked nightstand to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube.   
I watched as he removed his briefs, his cock already rock-hard and glistening at the tip,   
“Like what you see?” he grinned cheekily,  
“Yes, fuck yes.” Slowly, he climbed on top of me, unwrapping a condom and rolling it down his length, clearly in ecstasy at finally getting the attention where he needed it most.   
“I would normally suggest lube but you’re so wet, fuck.” He whispered, teasing the head of his cock against me before easing it inside. It hurt, I wouldn’t lie, I winced and he stopped immediately,   
“Is it too much?” I bit my lip again,   
“Just give me a second, you can move now.” I felt like he would split me in half, but the pressure was exquisite, especially with his thumb rubbing my clit as he fully seated himself.   
It must have been agony for him, moving so slowly, but if it was, he didn’t show it. For a moment I didn’t know what he was doing until he hit my g-spot, my leg wrapping around his waist instantly.  
“Yes. Please Martin, right there.” His fingers gripped my hips, speeding up, hitting my sweet spot with every thrust. The heat inside me was building to an unbearable level, I moaned desperately on the edge, Martin quickly shifting to rub my clit in time, throwing me over the edge with a broken sob.   
Martin groaned as he fucked me through my orgasm, slowing as my eyes opened once again, pulling out.   
“Shit, I’m sorry… did I do something wrong?” I asked nervously as he got up, disposing of the condom, very clear that he hadn’t cum yet.   
“God… no. That was gorgeous, but it would be too sore for you to keep going now. I’m not a selfish man.” He chuckled. He was right, I could feel that I would be sore tomorrow no matter what. “I’m happy to take care of it myself.”   
“No.” I insisted, “I want to… help, I just don’t know how.” He groaned low in his throat,   
“Trust me, it won’t take much.” Lying back on the bed, he took the bottle of lube and squirted a little on my hand, guiding my hand to his cock. Carefully I stroked him, the slick glide making him buck up into my hand. “Fuck yes, faster, please gorgeous, yes, tighter, just like that…” It was obvious he was getting close as he thrusted faster into my hand, pre-cum generously dripping down the head.   
“Yes, I’m gonna cum, yess.” The veins in his forehead were practically throbbing as he thrust twice more before reaching his climax, flopping back lifelessly against the pillows. I stared at him adoringly for a moment before excusing myself to the bathroom in search of tissues.   
“Normally I would have cleaned you up like the gentleman that I am… but I’m buggered.” He chuckled as I re-emerged, throwing the box of tissues at him.   
“You can clean up next time.” I retorted, instantly regretting letting him know that I wanted this to be more than a one-time thing. “You know… if you keep your tradition.” I backpedalled,  
“You expect me to wait a whole year to see you again?” he smirked, eyebrow quirking, smirking as I shifted nervously,  
“What would you rather?”  
“How does tomorrow evening sound?


End file.
